


I have something to tell you

by Candycrushgirl2015



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycrushgirl2015/pseuds/Candycrushgirl2015
Summary: It's the end of Adommy or is it? Tommy confesses his feelings to Adam. How will Adam react?





	I have something to tell you

Tommy had just gotten the worst news yet, Adam's new label was hiring a new band. He didn't want it to be over. He enjoyed being with Adam onstage, he knew the fans loved him, the fans loved him and Adam together onstage and the kisses they shared. Adam had told Tommy he had tried to keep them together but it was what the label wanted. The rest of the band was bummed out but they knew that music meant everything to Adam so they supported him, Tommy was having a hard time with it but he supported Adam like he always would. 

Tommy was at home waiting for Adam to come over, he had ordered dinner and had drinks ready for them. Tonight was the night he was going to tell Adam how he felt about him. He had kept his feelings bottled up all through glamnation because he didn't want the press saying he was sleeping with Adam for a job which he wasn't, he just really loved playing music. Yeah, he and Adam was close and they had laughed and flirted but Adam had had his share of boyfriends from Brad, Drake and Sauli. Tommy enjoyed being Adam's pretty kitty but he was friends with Adam and if that's the only way he could have Adam he would take it. The sound of the door opening and closing pulling Tommy out of his thoughts especially when Adam's voice rang out.

"Kitty?" Adam called out

Tommy smiles hearing the nick name "in here babyboy" 

Adam smiles and walks in the living room "hey there kitty"

Tommy smiles "hey babyboy, dinner is ready"

Adam smiles "sounds great, I'm starving"

Tommy smiles "I figured you would be"

They talked and drank and eat, it felt like old times but they both knew things were going to be different. They continued talking through coffee and dessert. Tommy was working up his courage to tell Adam, he wasn't going to back out this time, he had to get it off his chest and see what happens. 

Tommy took a deep breath and thought 'OK here goes nothing' he looked at Adam "A-Adam?"

Adam looked at Tommy "you OK? you sound nervous"

"because I am"

"why are you nervous?"

"please just hear me out, let me get this out there or I'll never be able to do it"

Adam nods

Tommy sighs "ever since 2009 at the AMAs, since that kiss, I had fallen for you and hard. It became like a drug to me, I was in constant need of you, your kiss and your touch. It was like I couldn't survive without. Then glamnation started and we got more involved onstage through touches, kisses and hair pulling. The fans loved us and I enjoyed it more than you know. It was hard watching you with Brad, Drake and Sauli but I was happy for you. And yeah I know we never went public with how we felt towards each other because of the press but I wanted you so much. It was hard not being able to call you mine but I was hoping one day I would be able to and I still hope that. I'm in love with you so much it hurts, it feels like my heart was and is going to explode with how much I love you. And yeah I know my timing is pretty shitty since I'm no longer going to be to playing with you but I just had to say it. I fucking love you Adam Mitchell Lambert and I still do want to call you mine, I want to be able to travel with you and hold hands and and kiss you in public and not give a fuck what people say about us. I love you with everything I have"

Adam was sitting there stunned hearing Tommy's confession, he had never known Tommy felt that way. He had been in love with Tommy since the day Tommy auditioned to be his bassist. He didn't say anything as he leaned forward and captured Tommy's lips in a deep passionate and hungry kiss.

Tommy kissed Adam back with just as much as passion, it felt right. It felt like home.

Adam pecked Tommy's lips "I love you too. Everything you just said I feel about you. You are special to me and I want to call you mine too. I want to be with you more than you know. We can be together. I'm going to take you with me as my boyfriend and no one is going to stop me. You are my only one. You have always been my only one. My love for you is the same you have for me. I love you kitty and I always will"

Tommy couldn't stop the tears flowing down his face, they weren't sad tears, they were happy tears. Adam loved him like he loved Adam. The only response he could manage was "I love you too baby boy"

They kissed in another sweet and loving kiss, they were finally together and nothing was coming between them. Tommy would be joining Adam on his new tour maybe not in the band but as Adam's lover and he couldn't be happier than he was right now here in this moment with Adam.


End file.
